Quererte de más
by Dechulove
Summary: A veces por no decir lo que sentimos creemos que aquellos sentimientos son malos y que no son correspondidos. Esto es lo que pasa Con Hermione & Ron. Oneshoot


Caminaba por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, sus ojos tenían un color semejante al inmenso cielo y sus mejillas poseían un tono rosado que era consecuencia, que de la vergüenza que le daba pensar en lo que tenía decido hacer, desde ya unos varios días

_**Quererte de más.**_

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, sus ojos tenían un color semejante al inmenso cielo y sus mejillas poseían un tono rosado que era consecuencia, de la vergüenza que le ocasionaba pensar en lo que tenía decidido hacer, desde ya unos varios días.

...

El sol se estaba despidiendo, dándole paso a la noche. Se podía ver como aparecían las estrellas una a una.

Los alumnos que se encontraban en las afueras del establecimiento, empezaron a ingresar a este, algunos en pareja, otros en grupo de amigos, y otros directamente solos.

...

Se encontraba leyendo un libro de criaturas mágicas, donde podía considerarse que era su templo, la biblioteca.

Ya cansada de pasar hoja tras hoja decidió dejar a un lado la lectura. Sacó un pequeño papel con la intención de colocarlo en la última página que sus ojos habían saboreado, pero se detuvo a leerlo, este tenía unas palabras escritas con una caligrafía a penas legible…

"_Te quiero_

_Ron."_

Cuanto hubiera deseado que ese te quiero hubiera tenido otro sentido. Se auto-regañó.

Eran amigos y se suponía que los amigos no pueden besarse, y eso era lo que ella tenía ganas de hacer desde ya vario tiempo.

_**Quería besarlo, ¡por Merlín!… **_

...

Seguía caminando, mejor dicho, dando vueltas. Ya era la cuarta vez que pasaba por la misma escalera, pero claramente no se animaba a subirla.

Pensó que ya era suficiente, y decidió escalar uno a uno cada escalón, como si estuviera por llegar a una cámara de tortura. Y claro que para él era así, al menos que todo saliera de maravilla, entonces habría una recompensa, y esta sería más que bienvenida.

Llegó a la puerta, respiró profundamente y la abrió…

...

Bajó a La Tierra, ya hacía más de quince minutos que "leía" aquel papel. Finalmente lo colocó en la página número cien del libro y alzó su vista y pudo ver al objeto de sus pensamientos bajo el marco de la puerta. Desvió rápidamente la vista, se sentía avergonzada, culpable.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, deseando que el colorado no se percatara de su presencia.

...

Al abrir la puerta intentó divisar a la castaña, estaba totalmente seguro que la encontraría leyendo alguno de sus pesados libros.

Y la vio, entre sus suaves manos había un papel.

Se quedó observándola varios segundos hasta que pudo percatarse de que la castaña se estaba movilizando con dirección a él. Sus manos empezaron a sudar… ¿Qué le diría?, ya se imaginaba toda la escena, ambos terminarían besándose apasionadamente.

Se interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y pudo darse cuenta que la chica había pasado por su costado, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Anonadado era la palabra correcta para describir el estado en el que se encontraba Ron.

...

_**Si, lo logré…**___celebró para sus adentros, aunque había algo que le molestaba… _**¿Por qué no me habrá saludado?**_, se interrogó. Si bien eso era lo que ella quería…

En ese momento Hermione era una montaña de contradicciones, que ni ella podía escalar.

...

Todavía le costaba a reaccionar, estaba tan seguro de que ella se dirigía hacia él, que cuando esto no fue así, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta. _**¿Qué le hice?... **_se preguntó, ya acostumbrado a ser un pato criollo.

Empezó a correr, para poder alcanzarla, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. Por su mente pasó una idea poco creíble, pero por las dudas, decidió comprobar. Y fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta que no estaba tan herrado…

...

Creyó que un poco de aire fresco sería bueno, aunque no le encantara la idea de estar sola en la noche, pero digamos que ella no era ninguna cobarde, al contrario era una leona.

Tenía su espalda apoyada en el duro tronco del árbol, sus manos estaban entretenidas con una pequeña flor, la cual iba perdiendo uno a uno sus pétalos, por culpa de sus nerviosos dedos.

Era difícil descubrir, cuando había dejado de ser un amigo para ella, para convertirse en el chico que era el objeto de sus sueños, el causante de sus risas, y a la vez de sus lágrimas.

Eran pocos los días que no se cuestionaba por qué sentía aquello, y por sobre todas las cosas si estaba bien. Igualmente ya era tarde para ser ética, si estaba bien o mal, a esta altura no modificaba nada, _**porque aunque le costase aceptarlo ya lo quería de más.**_

...

Ahí la vio, totalmente perdida en su mundo, aunque quería hablar lo antes posible, prefirió embriagarse un poco más con su imagen.

Y se acercó sutilmente hasta solo quedar a un par de metros, con la intención de que Hermione lo mirara, pero nada sucedió, él se había dado cuenta que ella había notada que estaba ahí, pero por alguna razón prefirió evitarlo.

Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la mirada rígida hacia el frente, y luego de unos minutos en los que el silencio había decidido instalarse, Ron decidió romper el hielo…

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?- interrogó con una voz llena de dulzura, que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

- No Ron, no te preocupes- contestó aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo no querés que me preocupe, si sos mi amiga?- volvió a interrogar, mirando a la castaña severamente, esperando que ella le dedicara aunque sea una mirada de reojo.

- Si… ese es el problema- contestó, y automáticamente cerró los ojos, y sus mejillas tomaron un color semejante a la lava, sabiendo que había hablado de más.

- ¿Cómo?, no te entiendo Hermione- exclamó algo confundido, observándola intentando descifrar que es lo que ocultaban ese par de ojos avellanas.

- Nada Ron…- dijo, acompañando sus palabras con un gran suspiro. Y se levantó, dejando al colorado sentado en el duro suelo, al costado de un árbol.

Sin pronunciar palabra Ron decidió actuar, esta vez, velozmente, y agarró las manos de Hermione, poniéndola en frente de él, con la idea de buscar una respuesta directa y concisa.

- Sabés que podes confiar en mi, y me duele que no lo hagas porque yo te considero una de las personas más importantes en mi vida – tomó aire, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir- Yo, te… te… amo- balbuceó, y su cara tomó un color más fuerte que el de su colorado pelo.

Hermione había perdido el habla, en cualquier momento parecía que se iba a desmayar, y nadie supo por qué, ni ella misma, pero en ese momento simplemente se abalanzó sobre él cayendo en sus brazos.

- Yo también Ron- acotó de una forma muy dulce, despertándole una inmensa ternura al corazón del colorado.

Claramente en ese momento no hizo falta ninguna palabra más, ninguna duda, ningún cuestionamiento, sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta rozarse, y lo que comenzó como un tierno besó terminó consumiendo sus labios en un profundo fuego, que se encargó de responder todo lo que cualquiera se pudiera cuestionar.


End file.
